I Need a Gangsta To Hurt Me Again
by Don'tTouchMeOrYou'llDie
Summary: It's funny that she thinks she's being sneaky. He's seen her around town seen the way her eyes follow him wherever he goes. She's a little too innocent for his taste, but he knows what she wants. She wants him and she'll do anything to have him. No matter the cost.


**I Need a Gangsta To Hurt Me Again**

 **Summary: It's funny that she thinks she's being sneaky. He's seen her around town seen the way her eyes follow him wherever he goes. She's a little too innocent for his taste, but he knows what she wants. She wants him and she'll do anything to have him. No matter the cost.**

 _ **{Warning: This will be a really dark story, so warnings for sex, drug use, gang violence, domestic violence, stalking, obsession, suicide attempt, illegal activities, murder, and other dark themes. This story was sort of inspired by Harley Quinn and The Joker, from Suicide Squad which I just saw yesterday.}**_

 **(Warning for this chapter: Attempted rape in this chapter and underage drinking}**

 **Chapter One: I'm Fucked Up…I'm Black And Blue**

 _"Boredom can be a lethal thing on a small island."_  
 _― Christopher Moore, Island of the Sequined Love Nun_

* * *

Jess started talking about the male lead in the movie as they walked. Bella nodded as she gushed over his hotness, unable to remember seeing a non-zombie man at all. She didn't watch where Jessica was leading her, only vaguely aware that it was dark and quieter now, so it took her longer than it should have to realize why it was quiet.

Jessica had stopped babbling. Bella looked at her apologetically, hoping she hadn't hurt her feelings.

It had been months since Edward had left her and Bella was still not over it. The world of vampires was closed to her and Bella was still trying to adjust to living her life with normal humans. She couldn't help but fade out sometimes, losing herself in memories to escape the perpetual boredom of humanity.

Jessica wasn't looking at her. Her face was tense; she stared straight ahead and walked fast. As Bella watched, her eyes darted quickly to the right, across the road, and back again.

Bella glanced around to see what had Jessica so skittish.

They were on a short stretch of unlit sidewalk. The little shops lining the street were all locked up for the night, windows black. Half a block ahead, the streetlights started up again, and she could see, farther down, the bright golden arches of the McDonald's they were heading for.

Across the street there was one open business. The windows were covered from inside and there were neon signs, advertisements for different brands of beer, glowing in front of them. The biggest sign, in brilliant green, was the name of the bar One-Eyed Pete's.

Bella wondered if there was some pirate theme not visible from outside. The metal door was propped open; it was dimly lit inside, and the low murmur of many voices and the sound of ice clinking in glasses floated across the street. Lounging against the wall beside the door were four men.

Bella glanced back at Jessica, whose eyes were fixed on the path ahead as she moved briskly. She didn't look frightened, just wary, trying to not attract attention to herself.

Bella paused without thinking, looking back at the four men with a strong sense of Deja vu. This was a different road, a different night, but the scene was so much the same. One of them was even short and dark. As Bella stopped and turned toward them, that one looked up in interest.

Bella stared back at him, frozen on the sidewalk.

"Bella?" Jess whispered. "What are you doing?"

Bella shook her head, not sure herself.

"I think I know them," she muttered, remembering the way Edward saved her months ago, from her attempted rapists.

Bella stepped out in the street, her feet moving towards them without thought.

It seemed too coincidental that she should be in Port Angeles with Jessica, on a dark street even. Her eyes focused on the short one, trying to match the features to her memory of the man who had threatened her that night almost a year ago, and Bella wondered if there was any way she would recognize the man, if it was really him. That part of that evening was just a blur. Her body remembered it better than her mind did; the tension in her legs as she tried to decide whether to run or to stand her ground, the dryness in her throat as she struggled to build a decent scream, the tight stretch of skin across her knuckles as she clenched her hands into fists, the chills on the back of her neck when the dark-haired man called her "sugar."

There was an indefinite, implied kind of menace to these men that had nothing to do with that other night. It sprung from the fact that they were strangers, and it was dark here, and they outnumbered her nothing more specific than that.

But it was enough that Jessica's voice cracked in panic as she called after her.

"Bella, come on!" she exclaimed, and Bella ignored her, walking slowly forward without ever making the conscious decision to move her feet.

She didn't understand why, but the nebulous threat the men presented drew her toward them. It was a senseless impulse, but she hadn't felt anything other than extreme boredom and pain sense Edward and his family left.

Something unfamiliar beat through her veins.

Adrenaline, she realized, long absent from her system, drumming her pulse faster and fighting against the lack of sensation. She was halfway across the street when Jess caught up to her and grabbed Bella's arm.

"Bella! You can't go in a bar!" she hissed, and Bella raised an eyebrow, high off the thrill.

"Why not?" she asked, shaking her hand off. "I'm not asking you to come with me. I just want to see something."

"Are you crazy?" Jessica whispered. "Are you suicidal?"

"No," Bella replied, absentmindedly, "I'm just curious,"

Jess's eyes were round, her mouth hung open.

"They'll never let you in. You're only 17!," Jessica finally said, stumbling over her word a bit, and Bella shrugged.

"Go eat," she said, ignoring Jessica's discouragement, waving toward the fast food, "I'll catch up in a minute."

She turned away from her, back to the men who were watching them with amused, curious eyes.

"Bella, stop this right now!" Jessica demanded, staring at her with frightened eyes.

Against the wall, the strangers watched, eyes glinting dangerously as they waited for her to approach them.

"Relax, Jess," Bella rolled her eyes, "Stop being so dramatic,"

Bella left Jessica standing there and kept walking until there was only a few feet between her and the men.

"Hi," one of the men called, his tone both confident and a bit sarcastic.

He was fair-skinned and fair-haired, and he stood with the assurance of someone who thought of himself as quite good-looking. He wasn't exactly Bella's type, but then again who could compare to Edward, the most gorgeous creature on the planet.

Bella smiled, shyly, feeling silly suddenly, and the confident man seemed to take that as encouragement.

"Can I help you with something? You look lost." He grinned and winked.

Bella stepped carefully over the gutter, running with water that was black in the darkness.

"No. I'm not lost." She said, quietly, losing her nerve now that she was closer.

She realized that these men were not the same men who'd tried to rape her last time she was in Port Angeles and wanted to laugh at herself.

What was she doing?

"Can I buy you a drink?" the short one offered, smirking, and Bella hesitated.

She should go back to Jessica and forget this entire incident, but the thought of going back to her average, human life bored her so much that she couldn't take it.

"Sure," Bella agreed, impulsively, and the guy stepped forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

That's how Bella found herself in the bar, sharing a booth with a bunch of strange men who kept buying her drinks. Bella had never drunk before so she got drunk a little quicker than she thought. The men were laughing sliding her their drinks to. Bella felt a little dizzy, but this was the most fun she'd had in forever.

Bella felt someone watching her and she looked up, surprised to meet cold dark eyes. The guy sitting at the bar was watching her, impassively. He had short, glossy black hair, beautiful, silky, russet-colored skin, icy, dark brown eyes, that were set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones.

He had a very pretty face and Bella had to admit that he was sort of beautiful. The best-looking guy she'd seen since Edward left.

He was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans, a red hoody, and a baseball cap. He raised an eyebrow, most likely wondering why she was staring at him, and Bella felt herself blush.

"How about we take this party back to my place," the short guy suggested, and Bella shook her head, looking away from the stranger at the bar.

"I should probably get going," Bella mumbled, and the men frowned, exchanging looks.

"But we were having a good time," the guy on the other side of her said, rubbing her leg, and Bella realized that she still didn't know their names.

"Sorry, I can't. I…um…I left my friend waiting for me outside," Bella said, voice slurring a little and the men's expressions grew darker.

"We'll walk you out," the short one said, grabbing her arm, tightly and helping her out of the booth.

The others followed suit, another one of them grabbing her other arm as they led her outside, and Bella couldn't stop herself from glancing back at the stranger at the bar.

He was watching them go, taking a sip of his beer. His dark brown eyes were the last thing she saw before the door closed.

"Thanks for the drinks," Bella said, swaying slightly, and the men exchanged wicked grins to each other.

"Don't thank us, yet," the short one said, throwing his arm over her shoulder and Bella tried to subtlety shrug him off, but his grip tightened against her skin.

They started herding her away from the street and to the bar alley. Bella suddenly understood what was going on and attempted to duck underneath dark hair's arm. However, the other men were quick and blocked her from escaping.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" one of them sneered, "You haven't paid us back for the drinks yet,"

His hands shot out, and he pushed her back into his friend. They all laughed, evilly. One arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and the other guy covered her mouth. They lead her into the alley and Bella screamed against his hand, struggling against their hold. She tried to kick as one of the men moved closer to her. Her foot connected with his stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

He muttered an angry curse, clutching his stomach and one of the other men slapped her across the face. Bella fell onto the ground. The taste of blood filled her mouth, and she spat out red. She tried to get up but one of the men kicked her down, and her face met with the concrete.

"Come on, Baby. I thought we were having fun," the short man said, kicking her in the stomach and Bella cried out, eyes filling with tears.

The dark haired on started unbuckling his pants, while on of the others started pulling at her clothes.

"No!" Bella shouted, and they laughed, tugging off her pants, while one of the others pins down her arms, "Please!"

The door to the alley way opened and the men paused, looking at the man standing in the doorway. Bella turned her head and saw the stranger from the bar taking in the scene in front of him, bored expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, hands in his pockets.

"What does it look like we're doing?" the short one asked, suddenly sounding uneasy.

"I know what it looks like you're doing," the stranger said, "But I'm hoping that my eyes are mistaken,"

"What's it matter to you?" one of the other guys said, and the stranger stepped out into the alley, letting the door close behind him.

He shrugged, expression never changing.

"She's under the protection of the Alpha's," Jacob said, lifting his hoodie and showing the gun on his waistband.

"Shit. Fuck," the short one cursed, and to Bella's surprise the men let her go, moving away from her.

"We got no beef with the Alphas. We didn't know she was one of yours. Don't hold this against us." The dark hair one said, buckling his pants.

The stranger pulls his gun out and smirks.

"Then I suggest you leave before things get bloody," he said, aiming his gun at them and they rushed out of the alley without a backward glance.

Bella had no idea what was going on. The stranger turns and walks towards her, tucking the gun back into his waistband. He looks down at Bella, who can't stop shaking.

"You're Charlie's daughter, right?" he asked, and Bella nodded, tears streaming down her face.

The stranger nodded, then turned and walked away, leaving her alone in the alley. Bella was shocked, a million questions racing through her mind as she struggled to her feet. She limps to McDonald's hoping Jessica is still there, knowing she looks a mess.

She wonders what The Alphas are and what they have to do with the stranger at the bar.

* * *

 **Authors note: This takes place during New Moon. Here's what you need to know. Jacob and Bella do not have a healthy relationship. Jacob is not a werewolf. He's older than Bella by three year and a member of The Alpha's, a gang in Forks.**


End file.
